The New Girl
by ixluvxpasta
Summary: Amelia F. Jones is the new girl in school. when the 2ps' find out the 1ps' are completed they aren't happy. this may be slow at first but it will get better with what i planned sucky summery i know rated t just in case please please please give reviews, they will really help me get better
1. the tumble

**I don't own anything except my ideas**

It was 2 days before junior year in my new high school, we moved to a new neighborhood just so I could go here. It

was a magnet school, and it cost a lot to get in, so my parents 'jumped' on the opportunity for me to go there when

they where told i got free enrollment. I went to my new room-witch was designed to my specifications before we got

settled in- and walked to the end of my bed turning around, letting myself fall onto it with a 'thump'. I was

exhausted from the long car ride, and the same goes for my sister, Madeline. "Amelia, have you finished putting

away your things" I heard my mom call from the kitchen, "no, ill do it now" I yelled down getting off my bed, and

walking to my extreme amount of luggage. My room was very large with purple walls, and a window that had one of

the window sills made for sitting on. There was a desk that was about the size of the width of my bed, and a large

spinning chair, whom I named . I was always a big fan of Pewdiepie, to the point witch I had my own Stephano and

a amnesia monster hoodie. All the walls where purple one with a large American flag mural. The bed was king sized

and was made of memory foam, and had a 32" flat screen across the room from it. When i got my bags i threw them

all in a corner of my walk in closet, to lazy to fully unpack. I laid back down onto my bed, turning on the TV. I soon

found 'The Big Bang Theory' and relaxed my aching body from all the tenseness I developed sitting in a car for 20

hours, and soon fell asleep. _I walked through the empty halls of the massive school, soon it was filled with a 'sea' of _

_people the world went black and I fell into a pit of black nothing'. _I woke up from the nightmare, sweating. I got up and

looked out the window and saw the school that was less than half a mile away, and shuddered remembering the

awful dream. It was already dark out and I could smell delicious hot dogs cooking downstairs. I started sprinting,

turning the corner, running down the hall, and going straight for the stairs. I take five steps, then all I feel is pain in

my left ankle as it rolls over causing me to fall. I began to tumble, a sharp pain becoming apparent in my left leg. I

see the walls spinning and bump my head several times before I reach the bottom. Blinking slowly I look up and see

my parents already there by my side, as every thing went black I passed out from the multiple head shots. I awaken

in a large white room with many beeping machines by the bed side. I looked up and there was a nurse taking a

large plastic brace off my leg. When she noticed I was awake she looked at me and smiled. " what happened? Why

am I here? And what is wrong with my leg?" I asked frantically not remembering why I was at the hospital. "Shhhh,

you need to rest, try not to get worked up." she told me trying to keep me from moving to much. I saw my best

friend Alice walk in, she was smiling but I could tell she was sad, "you're a mess, look at what you've done" she

joked, knowing I wouldn't be offended. I laughed, pain filling my sides, i stopped, looking at her as her face lost its

smile. " are you ok" she said her voice a little shaken. "Im fine", I looked up at the nurse " so what is wrong"? "you

dislocated your nee, and your ankle is fine". I looked back at Alice, "see im fine, don't be so worried". She smiled,

looking at the nurse she asked "when does she get to leave, we have school in a day" the nurse walked out coming

back with a clip bored, and went to Alice " actually you can leave today, i just have to finish her checkup then you

can leave" she smiled. She finished making sure that my brace fits correctly and wrote a note saying _Amelia cannot _

_participate in any sport activities, if she is late to class please excuse her,_

_Dr. Seymore_

It was 10 pm when i got home, Alice drove because my parent had to get home and rest they also had gotten a job

ahead of time so that they could get right into life after the move. On the way home I was asking about what the

school was like, Alice would know because she had moved her a year ago for the same reason.

It was a short ride, the hospital wasn't that far from home. Nothing was, it was a very small town, with another just

like it. The only thing i really learned from her was that both towns share the school.

I woke up the next day, Alice passed out on my floor, probably up all night on my computer. My leg hurt so much, and

that was just laying down. When I got up I fell almost immediately, I got up I held my knee realizing I had woken

Alice when I fell. She sat there stunned a moment, then got up and ran to get me pain killer. I laid there on the floor

waiting for her to come back. When she did i took the medicine, and with her help I get up. My parents where gone

and Maddie was most likely locked in her room trying to get her adorable pet to remember her name. Soon after we

ate, the phone rang and it was the school asking if I could come over for some information on why im there. Alice

and I went back up stairs to get ready -I assumed Alice could come with-, when we where done she grabbed they

keys and we headed out. When we got to the school, Alice led me to the principles office and we went in together.

Alice took a seat, me close behind and looked up at the principle. "Hello Ms. Amelia, how are you" he greeted with a

pleasant voice. "Fine, my legs just a little sore" I laughed trying to make a good impression. " so as you know you

have been accepted to this school for free, all book fees and anything else is taken care of" he informed "yes, why is

that anyway"? Alice looked at him and nodded in agreement, " well Ms. Amelia, you.. You are America. This is where

people like you can go to school, and be treated normally". I sat there, my mouth gaped, hearing this news. Alice

elbowed me, and whispered " your mouth is open". I noticed and shut it, " what do you mean _im America_"? He

sighed, knowing this was not going to be easy " I mean that you are the representation of America, your sister she

is Canada. We have been looking for you two, to complete the school and when we found out about you, we offered

to pay for you to come here", I nodded still a little confused but I was freaking out on the inside, " do my parents

know about this"? He nodded "yes, so does Alice, I didn't want them telling you and your sister because I thought

you might not take them seriously". I finally was calm inside and out, " well if Alice goes here then what that make

her, England" I said very sarcastically. She turned to me and smiled, "SERIOUSLY"! She nodded "I knew you where

British, but I didn't know you where Britain"! Her smile was practically beaming with joy now that I know the truth.

He dismissed us after a little more chit chat just about classes and such. When we got home Alice helped my put

together my back pack, and we spent the majority of the day like that. "Hey Amelia"? Alice called from my bed playing

on my laptop, "Yes"? I said walking over to her. "Have you ever played Slender" she smirked evilly at me, I raised an

eyebrow " No, but it sounds fun, lets play"! She pulled up the site to download the game -me giving her permission

of course-, and started it up. The start up was pretty creepy, it was a black screen playing eerie music. Soon words

appeared as if being scribbled 'SLENDER'. It soon faded into the game and you start in a forest, at night with a

flashlight. We started walking around and eventually we found a paper. On the paper was a drawing, it was of a

head without a face and said 'no eyes, always sees'


	2. finding out

I awaken in a large room with many beeping machines by the bed side. I look up and there was a nurse taking off a large plastic brace off my leg. When she noticed I was awake, she looked at me and smiled "what happened? Why am I here? And what is wrong with my leg?" I asked frantically, not remembering why I was at the hospital. "Shhhh, you need to rest" she told me trying to keep me from moving too much. I saw my best friend Alice, walk in, she was smiling but i could tell she was sad, "you're a mess, look at what you've done" she scolded, knowing i wouldn't be offended. I laughed, pain filling my sides. I stopped, looking as her face lost its fake smile. "Are you okay"? She asked, he voice a little shaken. "Im fine" I reassured her, looking up at the nurse "so what is wrong". She looked at me "you dislocated your knee, and your ankle is fine" I looked back at Alice"see im fine don't be so worried" she smiled, knowing I'm tough. looking at the nurse Alice asked "when does she get to leave"? The nurse left the room coming back with a clip board "actually you can leave today, i just have to finish making sure her lag brace is stable, then you can leave" she smiled, and finished making sure the brace fit correctly, and wrote a note saying: _Please excuse Amelia from any sports, _

It was 10:00pm when we got home, Alice drove, my parents where home, and Maddie was asleep. That night I asked her about what school was like, we had to go to bed, -Alice staying over- so I didn't find out much. What she did tell me was that the town next to ours shared the school. I woke up the next morning with Alice on the floor and me sprawled out on the bed. When I tried to get out of my bed, I fell over, a horrible pain in my knee


End file.
